The Spirits of the Key Blade
by Daxma
Summary: Sora Riku and Kairi are back on the island but when his keychains are stolen a new adventure starts


The spirits of the Key-Blades

Chapter one

The Gain and The Loss

Destiny Island has never been more peaceful. The sun is always shining and the old friends have finally reunited with each other. Sora and Riku have finally returned from their long journeys. But something was missing. Although Sora and Riku have reunited with their old friends, they dearly miss their new ones. Donald, Goofy, and King Mickey are also feeling the pains of parting from ones so loved. Kingdom Hearts with all its mysterious power knew that these two worlds and friendships needed nothing more than to be connected. One beautiful day with the sun at its zenith of Destiny Island the sun turned bright red and to a gallant ribbon. This radiant ribbon struck The Island and whizzed straight for the kid's secret spot. The kids fallowed the ribbon to find that it had created a new door. Riku trying hard to show off his bravery was the one to open the new crossing. The second he opened the door he saw a bright glass orb fly out and replace the old sun. Next to where the glass orb was, stood an ecstatic King Mickey Guarded by the proud Goofy and Donald. From this point on the two worlds were connected by the power of kingdom hearts but guided by eternal friendships.

Unfortunately the days could not stay so peaceful. One day Sora buried all of his key chains for safe keeping. But that night a stormed raged through Destiny Island. The storm was very normal at first but it soon turned violent. The thunder raged horribly and the rain drops grew ten times in size. Every once in a while Sora and Riku thought that they saw a drop shaped as a heartless, but Kairi assured them it was only their imagination but still all grew tense. Suddenly the rain over the very spot in which Sora buried his key chains reversed and started to rain towards the sky. The rain was only reversed over the very spot that Sora buried his key chains. Then the reverse rain turned a variety of odd colors. Sora, Riku and Kairi sprinted to the site of the reverse rain only to find a storm of shadows. Sora tried hard to call his key-blade but all in vain. Sora felt his soul split as he saw Roxas fall in front of him. Sora, Riku, and Roxas all unable to call their key-blades were trapped trying to protect Kairi when they found their old weapons appear at their feet. Sora and Riku picked up their toy swords while Roxas wielded his struggle dagger. The group spotted a fallen Namine on the other side of the storm of heartless. The fought their way through the shadows to aid the fallen witch. Once they reached Namine she regained her strength and the five were able to destroy the heatless.

Soon after Sora tried to dig up his key chains but try all disappeared with the storm. Riku ran to the secret spot to try and contact King Mickey but the door was gone. After the battle Sora and Roxas felt both of their souls split once more. This time however the product was not welcome the product was their anti-forms. Sore's anti form holing the Kingdom Key while Roxas's wielded the Oblivion.

Chapter Two

The First Battle and the Search for New Answers

Sora and Roxas were forced to battle their anti-forms alone. Riku, Kairi, and Namine were trapped outside of battle. Sora charged his anti-form, but was deflected by anti-Roxas who dealt a powerful counter and knock Sora off his feet. Mean-while Roxas was able to reversal himself to the back of anti-Roxas and knock him is the air, but the small battle was not over as anti-Sora struck Roxas hard with the Kingdom Key. The Kingdom Key was soon fallowed by the Oblivion and Roxas struck the beach in an incapable state. Sora, filled with rage, threw his wooden sword at their counter parts and some how it returned to him and he attempted this again and again until he was able to in-act a judgment. His wooden sword slew through both antis and after the toy returned to Sora, Roxas regained himself. And destroyed what was left of the anti forms with a powerful combo.

Once the forms were defeated the Oblivion and the Kingdom Key Lay at the feet of Sora and Roxas. The barriers were down and the group was able to reunite. Kairi fell into Sora's arms and Namine into Roxas's. With the embrace Namine and Roxas flew back to the bodies of Kairi and Sora. No one could tell anything about what just happened except that The Corner Stone in the sky shattered and the door turned back to the sun. Now the bounds between the worlds were broken and the key chains were stolen by shadows.

A new battle was being created as they stood side by side. The trio now knew they had to move on to another journey and a door somewhere had opened. Where that door opened was the next big surprise.

Chapter three

The opening of a New Door

Riku, still unable to call The Way to the Dawn felt pathetic and envious of Sora who was able to reclaim his key blade. How would the weaker of the two friends be able to call his key blade first? Why did Sora have the opportunity to battle for his blade while Riku watched helplessly? That was when Riku started to reflect on something that King Mickey had said almost a year prior to this battle… The spirit of a true key blader could reopen bonds that had been lost between worlds… That is when Riku knew what he had to do. He couldn't let Sora have all the credit for achieving what ever goal that has not even been set. He had to have some credit for this journey.

Now Riku stood next to the place were the door to Disney Castle had stood. He tried hard to call his key blade one last time before he tried his final act. Then Sora and Kairi burst into the secret spot and told Riku that there was a better way. You don't have to do this. But he responded that Kingdom Hearts would not send them another door. He knew deep down inside of him that he was the only way to start this new journey. He placed his right hand on the wall next to where the wall once stood and called out, but this time not for his key blade but for a bond. Suddenly a blinding light erupted from Riku's heart. This Light was replaced by a grand door and Riku had disappeared.

The door did not stay grand for long quickly it turned black and Sora knew what he had to do. He ran through the door as fast as he could. And when he got to the other side he found himself bowing to the throne of King Mickey. But now the door was gone. It first went black and was then replaced by Riku. Only Riku was not his normal self. He was wearing the same outfit that he had on when he was possessed by the darkness.

Chapter four

A few new answers

Riku started teleporting around the throne room and slashing everything that was in his way. He had somehow reclaimed his key blade and started closing in on Mickey and his guards. Mickey still unable to call his key blade took himself and his royal guards through the doors and out of the throne room. His last words before leaving were, "Sora this is not Riku, the heartless have him now. You must defeat him if you ever want the hold to be broken. I know you can do it."

Riku was now closing in on Sora. Sora tried to slash Riku but was quickly thrown down by a dark fireball. Now Sora used his Kingdom Key to trip Riku as he tried to slash his way threw through the throne room. Now with Riku falling Sora slashed him up into the air. Sora jumped high over Riku and smashed his key blade into Riku's gut. This force catapulted Riku to the ground hard and he smashed into the stone tiles. The strike had the opposite effect on Sora. He catapulted himself even higher and at the peek of his jump he rendered all of the magic he had into one huge fireball and threw it down at the possessed. After taking the fireball Riku was almost defeated but he used up all of his energy into one final strike. As the strike landed on Sora's chest Sora spun around with his key blade and delivered the final blow and through Riku fast into the wall. Once Riku was knocked out, his dark clothing started to disintegrate to be replaced by his normal attire. Only his key blade stayed with him this time.

Ming Mickey came running through the doors alongside Goofy and Donald. They were also so ecstatic to see one another. King Mickey felt ashamed that he left his friend behind and ran like a coward. But Sora assured him that it didn't matter because he couldn't do anything with out his key blade anyways. King Mickey couldn't even figure out why the key blades were disappearing. He just knew that his disappeared around the same time that the two worlds lost connection with each other. "That's when the Corner Stone Smashed" yelled Sora. King Mickey then knew that the heartless took his key blade for the heartless can only come inside Disney Castle when the Corner Stone is no longer protecting them.

"But what use do heartless have for a key blade? It's not like they can wield one," said Sora.

"Although a possessed key blader could!" answered Riku.

"That's it! The heartless are taking over the spirits of the key bladers to use as slaves," stated Mickey. "They knew they could not take over Riku because he is too strong willed, but when he made himself vulnerable by using his spirit as a doorway…Well it was easy picking from there. Sora the only way to get the key blades is to defeat all of the spirits and send them back to normal. Riku must be the spirit of the Way to the Dawn!"

"Sora, that must be how you got the Kingdom Key and the Oblivion back. The Heartless made you and Roxas split which made you weaker. Then they made you split again into your anti-forms." Riku said.

"Gawrsh, Sora that must mean you're the spirit of the Kingdom Key," said Goofy.

"Yah, and Roxas has to be the spirit of the Oblivion," yelled Donald.

"From what I know I think I'm the spirit of the Inverse key blade," said Mickey "but I have not been taken over yet."

"You must not make yourself vulnerable Mickey!" Said Riku "I stay behind to protect you King"

"We'll stay to!" said Goofy referring to himself and Donald.

"Thank you pals. Sora if they are all staying to protect me than you must go alone to reclaim the key blades."

"We all have faith in you." said Queen Minnie who had just come out of hiding from the Hall of the Corner Stone below the throne room.


End file.
